Rate the Game - KCF + Ed edition
Rate the Game was previously done by a slew of users, but Ed Bellis rebooted the topic series. After so many topics, he lost interest and asked KCF0107 to take over, and KCF has run it ever since (Crash Team Racing being his first topic). Rules - Rating scale is 0.1 - 10, using 5 as an average, and you may use no more than one decimal place or I will round down. - Unless a specific version is stated or omitted, rate the best version that you have played for games that were released on multiple platforms or have multiple editions. - Only vote if you have played it enough to rate it (varies by game and use your discretion) - Retro-rating is allowed and encouraged. Rankings # Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (9.628 / 57 votes) # Heroes of Might and Magic III (9.592 / 14 votes) # Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber (9.577 / 18 votes) # Xenoblade Chronicles (9.548 / 35 votes) # Rayman Legends (9.538 / 13 votes) # Rayman Origins (9.457 / 28 votes) # Age of Empires II (9.456 / 23 votes) # Resident Evil 4 (9.398 / 72 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (9.326 / 56 votes) # FTL: Faster Than Light (9.321 / 23 votes) # Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy’s Kong Quest (9.305 / 37 votes) # Suikoden II (9.237 / 24 votes) # System Shock 2 (9.209 / 11 votes) # Super Mario Galaxy 2 (9.208 / 49 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics (9.200 / 53 votes) # TimeSplitters 2 (9.186 / 30 votes) # Red Dead Redemption (9.181 / 37 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Melee (9.172 / 82 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Trials & Tribulations (9.168 / 48 votes) # Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (9.164 / 48 votes) # Okami (9.156 / 46 votes) # Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (9.154 / 59 votes) # Portal 2 (9.150 / 42 votes) # StarCraft (9.140 / 52 votes) # F-Zero GX (9.140 / 50 votes) # Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War / Squadron Leader (9.133 / 9 votes) # Assassin’s Creed II (9.130 / 39 votes) # Super Metroid (9.128 / 71 votes) # Silent Hill 2 (9.128 / 39 votes) # Mass Effect 2 (9.126 / 41 votes) # Project Gotham Racing 2 (9.125 / 4 votes) # Fire Emblem (GBA) (9.119 / 47 votes) # Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal (9.100 / 16 votes) # Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception (9.096 / 28 votes) # Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (9.091 / 23 votes) # Super Mario World (9.087 / 56 votes) # Asura's Wrath (9.075 / 4 votes) # Deus Ex: Human Revolution (9.069 / 26 votes) # Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (9.050 / 36 votes) # Mega Man X (9.043 / 73 votes) # Civilization IV (9.042 / 35 votes) # Dark Souls (9.039 / 33 votes) # Super Mario Galaxy (9.038 / 52 votes) # RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 (9.026 / 19 votes) # Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (9.013 / 29 votes) # Planescape: Torment (9.004 / 21 votes) # Final Fantasy VI (9.000 / 50 votes) # The Longest Journey (9.000 / 6 votes) # Valkyria Chronicles (8.992 / 27 votes) # Spyro: Year of the Dragon (8.991 / 23 votes) # Metal Gear Solid (8.990 / 65 votes) # Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec (8.980 / 10 votes) # Chrono Trigger (8.977 / 61 votes) # Crash Bandicoot: Warped (8.973 / 26 votes) # Super Monkey Ball 2 (8.958 / 12 votes) # Metroid: Zero Mission (8.955 / 36 votes) # Rock ‘n Roll Racing (8.954 / 11 votes) # Paper Mario (8.948 / 56 votes) # Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (8.940 / 5 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask (8.936 / 58 votes) # Pikmin 2 (8.934 / 23 votes) # Batman: Arkham Asylum (8.925 / 67 votes) # Kirby’s Return to Dream Land (8.923 / 13 votes) # Perfect Dark (8.919 / 42 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (8.916 / 77 votes) # The Walking Dead: Season One (8.916 / 36 votes) # Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective (8.911 / 35 votes) # Half-Life 2 (8.910 / 46 votes) # Crash Team Racing (8.906 / 43 votes) # Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (8.884 / 13 votes) # Sonic 3 & Knuckles (8.875 / 41 votes) # Grim Fandango (8.868 / 22 votes) # Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance (8.864 / 34 votes) # ESPN NFL 2K5 (8.864 / 14 votes) # Rome: Total War (8.857 / 14 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (8.856 / 46 votes) # Demon’s Souls (8.852 / 17 votes) # BioShock (8.850 / 68 votes) # Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals (8.848 / 33 votes) # Lego Marvel Super Heroes (8.833 / 3 votes) # Mega Man Battle Network 3 (8.832 / 25 votes) # Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow (8.829 / 24 votes) # Tales of Vesperia (8.826 / 30 votes) # Mega Man 9 (8.826 / 26 votes) # MVP Baseball 2005 (8.823 / 17 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (8.822 / 48 votes) # Pokemon Gold / Silver / Crystal (8.805 / 68 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Awakening (8.800 / 40 votes) # Quake III Arena (8.800 / 5 votes) # XCOM: Enemy Unknown (8.794 / 17 votes) # Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors (8.787 / 41 votes) # Kid Icarus: Uprising (8.778 / 37 votes) # Civilization V (8.775 / 28 votes) # Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride (8.773 / 26 votes) # The Secret of Monkey Island (8.773 / 19 votes) # Left 4 Dead 2 (8.770 / 24 votes) # Hitman: Blood Money (8.770 / 10 votes) # Pokemon Red / Blue / Yellow (8.764 / 62 votes) # God of War III (8.757 / 21 votes) # Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (8.754 / 24 votes) # Gitaroo Man (8.750 / 10 votes) # Deus Ex (8.747 / 21 votes) # Jak 3 (8.746 / 15 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 3 (8.745 / 94 votes) # Burnout Paradise (8.740 / 20 votes) # Lost Kingdoms (8.733 / 12 votes) # God of War II (8.728 / 32 votes) # Journey (2012) (8.725 / 20 votes) # Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (8.721 / 73 votes) # Kirby Super Star / Fun Pak (8.707 / 26 votes) # Final Fantasy IX (8.698 / 63 votes) # Ikaruga (8.694 / 18 votes) # Mega Man 3 (8.691 / 36 votes) # Sleeping Dogs (8.684 / 25 votes) # Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (8.676 / 50 votes) # Metroid Prime (8.675 / 81 votes) # Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising (8.675 / 29 votes) # Silent Hill (8.666 / 24 votes) # DuckTales: Remastered (8.666 / 3 votes) # Baldur’s Gate (8.666 / 3 votes) # Batman: Arkham City (8.660 / 25 votes) # Bastion (8.655 / 34 votes) # Snowboard Kids 2 (8.650 / 8 votes) # Star Fox 64 (8.642 / 50 votes) # Portal (8.640 / 114 votes) # Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (8.636 / 22 votes) # WarioWare: Twisted! (8.633 / 21 votes) # Counter-Strike: Source (8.633 / 15 votes) # Spyro the Dragon (8.630 / 30 votes) # Saints Row 2 (8.625 / 24 votes) # Serious Sam: The First Encounter (8.625 / 4 votes) # BioShock Infinite (8.618 / 37 votes) # Contra (8.617 / 23 votes) # Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (8.603 / 31 votes) # Mega Man 2 (8.600 / 81 votes) # Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (8.595 / 61 votes) # SSX Tricky (8.594 / 18 votes) # NiGHTS Into Dreams (8.583 / 12 votes) # Jet Set/Grind Radio (8.580 / 15 votes) # Saints Row: The Third (8.577 / 31 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time (8.574 / 54 votes) # Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (8.567 / 52 votes) # Donkey Kong Country Returns (8.566 / 27 votes) # Radiant Historia (8.560 / 20 votes) # Banjo-Kazooie (8.559 / 69 votes) # NBA 2K12 (8.550 / 4 votes) # Henry Hatsworth in the Puzzling Adventure (8.542 / 7 votes) # Dead Space 2 (8.537 / 8 votes) # Fire Emblem Awakening (8.500 / 40 votes) # Blast Corps (8.500 / 10 votes) # Max Payne 3 (8.500 / 7 votes) # The Darkness (8.500 / 6 votes) # NHL Hitz 2002 (8.492 / 13 votes) # Spec Ops: The Line (8.485 / 21 votes) # Star Wars: Battlefront II (8.475 / 24 votes) # Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (8.469 / 13 votes) # Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (8.468 / 32 votes) # Suikoden III (8.468 / 32 votes) # Metal Gear Rising Revengeance (8.460 / 30 votes) # Hotel Dusk: Room 215 (8.454 / 33 votes) # Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (8.451 / 41 votes) # Team Fortress 2 (8.448 / 41 votes) # Hotline Miami (8.445 / 22 votes) # WWF No Mercy (8.440 / 22 votes) # Mario Tennis (N64) (8.435 / 37 votes) # Tomb Raider (2013) (8.434 / 26 votes) # Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne / Lucifer’s Call (8.433 / 18 votes) # Super Meat Boy (8.430 / 33 votes) # Spider-Man 2 (GC/PS2/Xbox) (8.430 / 13 votes) # Golden Sun: The Lost Age (8.423 / 39 votes) # Max Payne (8.420 / 20 votes) # The Binding of Isaac (8.413 / 23 votes) # Sly 2: Band of Thieves (8.412 / 16 votes) # Beyond Good & Evil (8.409 / 22 votes) # Donkey Kong (1994) (8.408 / 25 votes) # Grand Theft Auto III (8.407 / 40 votes) # inFAMOUS 2 (8.404 / 21 votes) # RollerCoaster Tycoon (8.402 / 38 votes) # Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (8.400 / 5 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (8.391 / 24 votes) # Advance Wars: Dual Strike (8.383 / 18 votes) # Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (8.383 / 18 votes) # Amnesia: The Dark Descent (8.383 / 6 votes) # Sonic Generations (8.382 / 35 votes) # Mario & Luigi: Bowser’s Inside Story (8.378 / 23 votes) # Skies of Arcadia (8.370 / 51 votes) # Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (8.368 / 29 votes) # Lunar: The Silver Star (8.368 / 22 votes) # SoulCalibur (8.368 / 19 votes) # Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (8.362 / 16 votes) # Lunar 2: Eternal Blue (8.361 / 18 votes) # The World Ends With You (8.359 / 66 votes) # Pure (8.357 / 7 votes) # Rocket Knight Adventures (8.353 / 15 votes) # Shadow Complex (8.346 / 13 votes) # Just Cause 2 (8.344 / 29 votes) # Galaga (8.341 / 34 votes) # Outland (8.338 / 18 votes) # Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (8.333 / 12 votes) # Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask (8.333 / 3 votes) # SoulCalibur II (8.332 / 46 votes) # Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King (8.331 / 35 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (8.330 / 68 votes) # Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne (8.328 / 7 votes) # Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (8.322 / 31 votes) # NBA Jam (1993) (8.320 / 24 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (8.318 / 32 votes) # Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon (8.313 / 23 votes) # Tales of the Abyss (8.305 / 38 votes) # Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon (8.300 / 6 votes) # Mass Effect 3 (8.297 / 48 votes) # Super Mario 3D Land (8.296 / 31 votes) # Tecmo Super Bowl (8.278 / 19 votes) # Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (8.275 / 20 votes) # Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (8.273 / 34 votes) # Tatsunoko vs. Capcom (8.269 / 13 votes) # Viewtiful Joe (8.260 / 46 votes) # Biker Mice From Mars (SNES) (8.260 / 5 votes) # Mortal Kombat (2011) (8.253 / 26 votes) # The Saboteur (8.250 / 2 votes) # PixelJunk Shooter (8.250 / 2 votes) # VVVVVV (8.247 / 42 votes) # Shining Force (8.234 / 38 votes) # Twisted Metal: Black (8.227 / 18 votes) # Major League Baseball Featuring Ken Griffey Jr. (8.227 / 11 votes) # Punch-Out!! (Wii) (8.226 / 19 votes) # Final Fantasy VII (8.220 / 135 votes) # Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (8.214 / 14 votes) # Half-Minute Hero (8.210 / 10 votes) # Resident Evil 2 (8.205 / 39 votes) # Suikoden (8.203 / 26 votes) # Tekken 3 (8.200 / 19 votes) # Castle Crashers (8.200 / 17 votes) # Super Smash Bros. (8.198 / 63 votes) # Cave Story (8.195 / 20 votes) # Mario Party 3 (8.193 / 31 votes) # World of Goo (8.192 / 26 votes) # Diddy Kong Racing (8.191 / 46 votes) # Jet Force Gemini (8.190 / 21 votes) # Final Fantasy V (8.189 / 49 votes) # Advance Wars: Days of Ruin / Dark Conflict (8.186 / 23 votes) # Metroid Fusion (8.183 / 60 votes) # Banjo-Tooie (8.183 / 36 votes) # Sid Meier’s Pirates! (2004) (8.183 / 6 votes) # Fallout: New Vegas (8.173 / 26 votes) # Peggle (8.170 / 17 votes) # Tony Hawk’s Pro Skater (8.165 / 23 votes) # Mega Man 5 (8.165 / 23 votes) # Elite Beat Agents (8.164 / 28 votes) # Braid (8.160 / 51 votes) # Advance Wars (8.160 / 40 votes) # Crystalis (8.160 / 20 votes) # NFL Blitz (1997) (8.158 / 17 votes) # Jade Empire (8.157 / 14 votes) # Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong’s Double Trouble (8.155 / 20 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (8.138 / 63 votes) # Donkey Kong Country (8.138 / 49 votes) # Illusion of Gaia (8.134 / 23 votes) # Gran Turismo 5 (8.133 / 15 votes) # Hitman 2: Silent Assassin (8.133 / 6 votes) # Katamari Damacy (8.132 / 53 votes) # Dark Cloud (8.131 / 22 votes) # Wario’s Woods (8.130 / 10 votes) # LittleBigPlanet 2 (8.125 / 12 votes) # Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (8.123 / 56 votes) # Diablo II (8.121 / 32 votes) # God Hand (8.120 / 24 votes) # Half-Life (8.119 / 42 votes) # Deadly Premonition (8.116 / 6 votes) # Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (8.109 / 52 votes) # Harvest Moon 64 (8.105 / 18 votes) # Plants vs. Zombies (8.100 / 35 votes) # DuckTales (NES/GB) (8.100 / 5 votes) # The Unfinished Swan (8.100 / 5 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (8.088 / 115 votes) # Mega Man Legends / 64 (8.088 / 17 votes) # Dishonored (8.086 / 22 votes) # Conker’s Bad Fur Day (8.085 / 21 votes) # Tales of Monkey Island (8.075 / 4 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (8.074 / 27 votes) # Super Mario Bros. (8.068 / 118 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8.067 / 65 votes) # Mario Kart DS (8.066 / 36 votes) # Resident Evil: Revelations (8.066 / 6 votes) # Super Castlevania IV (8.065 / 26 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (8.062 / 61 votes) # Alan Wake (8.062 / 16 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Justice for All (8.054 / 42 votes) # Mega Man 4 (8.053 / 28 votes) # Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (8.053 / 13 votes) # Borderlands (8.041 / 43 votes) # F-Zero X (8.040 / 22 votes) # Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (8.038 / 36 votes) # Pikmin (8.034 / 35 votes) # Dead Space (8.034 / 23 votes) # Tomba! / Tombi! (8.033 / 12 votes) # Dead Rising 2 (8.030 / 10 votes) # Jak II (8.029 / 24 votes) # Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (8.027 / 59 votes) # Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (8.021 / 23 votes) # Left 4 Dead (8.016 / 36 votes) # Tales of Xillia (8.012 / 16 votes) # Zombies Ate My Neighbors (8.011 / 17 votes) # Dragon Age: Origins (8.001 / 53 votes) # Street Fighter II (8.000 / 38 votes) # Castlevania (NES) (8.000 / 24 votes) # James Bond 007: Nightfire (8.000 / 15 votes) # WarioWare: Touched! (8.000 / 12 votes) # God of War: Ghost of Sparta (8.000 / 3 votes) # Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (8.000 / 1 vote) # Mario Kart 64 (7.995 / 43 votes) # FIFA 10 (7.994 / 17 votes) # Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (7.986 / 22 votes) # Wolfenstein 3D (7.985 / 14 votes) # Power Stone 2 (7.983 / 12 votes) # Devil May Cry (7.982 / 39 votes) # Trauma Center: Under the Knife (7.981 / 16 votes) # River City Ransom (7.975 / 28 votes) # Rock Band (7.973 / 19 votes) # Robot Unicorn Attack (7.968 / 25 votes) # Medal of Honor: Frontline (7.966 / 9 votes) # Psychonauts (7.965 / 26 votes) # Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (7.961 / 18 votes) # Monster Hunter Tri / 3 Ultimate (7.961 / 13 votes) # Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean (7.957 / 21 votes) # Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (7.957 / 7 votes) # Monster Rancher 2 (7.957 / 7 votes) # Mass Effect (7.953 / 49 votes) # Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay (7.950 / 4 votes) # Killer7 (7.947 / 21 votes) # Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords (7.946 / 13 votes) # Goldeneye 007 (N64) (7.935 / 82 votes) # Kirby's Epic Yarn (7.929 / 27 votes) # Gears of War 3 (7.925 / 4 votes) # Trials HD (7.925 / 4 votes) # Blades of Steel (7.909 / 11 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Brawl (7.908 / 126 votes) # Far Cry 3 (7.900 / 18 votes) # Need for Speed Underground (7.900 / 15 votes) # Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (7.888 / 62 votes) # Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (7.888 / 18 votes) # Gears of War 2 (7.888 / 9 votes) # Shadow of the Colossus (7.878 / 83 votes) # The Legend of Zelda (7.878 / 75 votes) # Tales of Graces f (7.857 / 21 votes) # Pokemon Ruby / Sapphire / Emerald (7.855 / 52 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (7.842 / 28 votes) # God of War (7.835 / 37 votes) # The Darkness II (7.833 / 3 votes) # Pokemon X/Y (7.812 / 33 votes) # Persona 4 Arena (7.812 / 16 votes) # Fallout (7.812 / 8 votes) # Professor Layton and the Curious Village (7.810 / 46 votes) # Parasite Eve (7.809 / 21 votes) # Cool Spot (7.800 / 17 votes) # Turok 2: Seeds of Evil (7.800 / 5 votes) # Sonic Adventure 2 (7.796 / 58 votes) # Animal Crossing (7.794 / 39 votes) # Xenogears (7.787 / 31 votes) # Mario Golf (N64) (7.784 / 19 votes) # Pokemon Diamond / Pearl / Platinum (7.783 / 37 votes) # Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (7.772 / 29 votes) # Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (7.772 / 11 votes) # Pokemon Puzzle League (7.770 / 24 votes) # Contra III: The Alien Wars (7.750 / 20 votes) # Mario Kart 7 (7.750 / 20 votes) # Stacking (7.750 / 8 votes) # Street Fighter IV (7.742 / 33 votes) # Star Ocean: Second Story / Evolution (7.738 / 18 votes) # Catherine (7.731 / 22 votes) # Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (7.727 / 11 votes) # Virtua Fighter 5 (7.718 / 16 votes) # Tetris (7.713 / 75 votes) # Resident Evil Code: Veronica (7.710 / 10 votes) # Custom Robo (GC) (7.709 / 11 votes) # Oregon Trail II (7.708 / 12 votes) # Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (7.700 / 5 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) (7.697 / 40 votes) # Bully (7.692 / 27 votes) # New Super Mario Bros. Wii (7.692 / 25 votes) # Halo 3 (7.690 / 22 votes) # Bomberman Hero (7.690 / 10 votes) # Pushmo (7.687 / 8 votes) # Doom (7.686 / 29 votes) # Bayonetta (7.684 / 45 votes) # Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (7.683 / 43 votes) # StarCraft II (7.680 / 20 votes) # No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (7.678 / 19 votes) # Secret of Mana (7.670 / 24 votes) # The Lost Vikings (7.669 / 13 votes) # Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (7.667 / 31 votes) # Shadows of the Damned (7.666 / 6 votes) # I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream (7.666 / 6 votes) # Disney’s Aladdin (Genesis) (7.664 / 14 votes) # Assassin’s Creed Revelations (7.661 / 13 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (7.654 / 35 votes) # Mario Party 2 (7.650 / 50 votes) # Heavy Rain (7.650 / 38 votes) # Beetle Adventure Racing (7.650 / 10 votes) # de Blob (7.650 / 2 votes) # Far Cry 2 (7.640 / 5 votes) # Bubble Bobble (7.639 / 51 votes) # EarthBound (7.635 / 65 votes) # NFL Street 2 (7.628 / 7 votes) # Star Fox: Assault (7.627 / 22 votes) # Recettear: An Item Shop’s Tale (7.622 / 27 votes) # Darkwing Duck (NES) (7.618 / 11 votes) # Dark Cloud 2 / Chronicle (7.611 / 17 votes) # Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II (7.608 / 12 votes) # Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies (7.605 / 19 votes) # Duke Nukem 3D (7.600 / 10 votes) # Tomb Raider: Legend (7.600 / 5 votes) # GoldenEye 007 (Wii) / Reloaded (7.600 / 5 votes) # Opoona (7.600 / 3 votes) # Gauntlet Legends (7.595 / 21 votes) # Darksiders (7.594 / 17 votes) # Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts (7.591 / 12 votes) # Gun (7.588 / 9 votes) # Fallout 3 (7.586 / 44 votes) # Mario vs. Donkey Kong (7.583 / 12 votes) # World of Warcraft (7.578 / 60 votes) # Vanquish (7.575 / 20 votes) # Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (7.570 / 50 votes) # Mirror’s Edge (7.570 / 17 votes) # Space Station Silicon Valley (7.566 / 15 votes) # Chex Quest (7.557 / 7 votes) # Worms (7.550 / 14 votes) # Viewtiful Joe 2 (7.550 / 12 votes) # Nier (7.545 / 24 votes) # Shadow Hearts (7.545 / 22 votes) # Final Fantasy IV (7.544 / 54 votes) # Prince of Persia (2008) (7.543 / 16 votes) # Enslaved: Odyssey to the West (7.536 / 19 votes) # SimCity (1989) (7.533 / 15 votes) # Halo: Combat Evolved (7.529 / 75 votes) # Minesweeper (7.527 / 44 votes) # Eternal Sonata (7.525 / 8 votes) # Pokemon Trading Card Game (7.522 / 40 votes) # Ristar (7.522 / 22 votes) # Disney’s Aladdin (SNES) (7.520 / 15 votes) # Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (7.520 / 5 votes) # Tales of Symphonia (7.517 / 81 votes) # Skullgirls (7.500 / 9 votes) # The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings (7.500 / 7 votes) # Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon (7.500 / 6 votes) # Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (360/PS3/PC) (7.500 / 3 votes) # Klonoa: Door to Phantomile (7.500 / 1 vote) # Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (7.496 / 28 votes) # Halo 4 (7.493 / 15 votes) # Plok (7.492 / 13 votes) # Terraria (7.482 / 29 votes) # Gears of War (7.478 / 14 votes) # The Simpsons Arcade Game (7.473 / 30 votes) # Ninja Gaiden (NES) / Shadow Warriors (7.473 / 15 votes) # Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth (7.458 / 36 votes) # MadWorld (7.458 / 17 votes) # Kingdom Hearts II (7.436 / 49 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 2 (7.426 / 60 votes) # Dino Crisis (7.422 / 9 votes) # Uniracers / Unirally (7.416 / 12 votes) # The Sims (7.413 / 29 votes) # Ninja Gaiden / Sigma (Xbox/PS3) (7.412 / 8 votes) # Mario Kart Wii (7.409 / 41 votes) # Legend of Mana (7.405 / 19 votes) # Kingdom Hearts (7.401 / 69 votes) # Ico (7.400 / 24 votes) # Minecraft (7.392 / 25 votes) # Digimon World (7.390 / 11 votes) # Sonic Advance 3 (7.377 / 9 votes) # The Oregon Trail (7.374 / 67 votes) # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (7.350 / 46 votes) # Torchlight (7.347 / 19 votes) # inFAMOUS (7.346 / 39 votes) # Age of Empires III (7.344 / 9 votes) # Sonic CD (7.337 / 24 votes) # 1080 Snowboarding (7.327 / 11 votes) # BioShock 2 (7.310 / 19 votes) # Ratchet & Clank (7.309 / 21 votes) # Diablo (7.300 / 15 votes) # Maniac Mansion (7.300 / 2 votes) # Super Paper Mario (7.290 / 31 votes) # Super Mario Sunshine (7.287 / 41 votes) # Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure (7.285 / 7 votes) # Secret of Evermore (7.281 / 16 votes) # The Witcher (7.277 / 9 votes) # Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box (7.276 / 13 votes) # Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (7.272 / 40 votes) # Wild Arms 3 (7.272 / 11 votes) # LittleBigPlanet (7.271 / 38 votes) # Prince of Persia: Warrior Within (7.264 / 17 votes) # Star Fox / Starwing (7.261 / 18 votes) # No More Heroes (7.258 / 34 votes) # The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (7.250 / 2 votes) # Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (7.242 / 14 votes) # Resistance: Fall of Man (7.233 / 15 votes) # Prince of Persia (1989) (7.233 / 9 votes) # Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones (7.227 / 11 votes) # Super Mario Kart (7.226 / 38 votes) # Vectorman (7.223 / 17 votes) # Rhythm Thief & the Emperor’s Treasure (7.220 / 5 votes) # Audiosurf (7.215 / 32 votes) # To the Moon (7.210 / 10 votes) # Donkey Kong Jungle Beat (7.200 / 5 votes) # Crysis (7.187 / 8 votes) # Driver (7.187 / 8 votes) # Chrono Cross (7.181 / 65 votes) # Turok: Dinosaur Hunter (7.172 / 11 votes) # ToeJam & Earl (7.166 / 21 votes) # Breath of Fire III (7.150 / 14 votes) # Rez (7.150 / 12 votes) # L.A Noire (7.145 / 20 votes) # Brave Fencer Musashi (7.142 / 14 votes) # Dig Dug (7.137 / 24 votes) # Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (7.133 / 12 votes) # X-Men: The Arcade Game (7.129 / 27 votes) # Crazy Taxi (7.120 / 25 votes) # WarioWare: Smooth Moves (7.111 / 9 votes) # Crash Bandicoot (7.106 / 29 votes) # Kirby Air Ride (7.105 / 39 votes) # Radiata Stories (7.100 / 15 votes) # Xenosaga Episode II: Junseits von Gut und Bose (7.100 / 10 votes) # Forza Motorsport (7.100 / 3 votes) # Bomberman 64 (7.090 / 21 votes) # Call of Duty: Black Ops II (7.083 / 12 votes) # Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego (1996) (7.075 / 8 votes) # League of Legends (7.073 / 34 votes) # Alpha Protocol (7.071 / 7 votes) # Halo 2 (7.061 / 47 votes) # Chester (7.058 / 17 votes) # Ms. Pac-Man (7.057 / 33 votes) # Pokemon Snap (7.051 / 101 votes) # Q*bert (7.050 / 20 votes) # Dead or Alive 5 (7.038 / 13 votes) # Dead Rising (7.031 / 16 votes) # 2010 FIFA World Cup South Africa (7.025 / 8 votes) # Final Fantasy XIII (7.016 / 37 votes) # Final Fight (7.000 / 18 votes) # Super Mario Strikers (7.000 / 11 votes) # Mercury Hg (7.000 / 3 votes) # Zeno Clash (7.000 / 3 votes) # Daikatana (7.000 / 1 vote) # Luigi’s Mansion (6.994 / 36 votes) # Hexic HD (6.976 / 13 votes) # Time Crisis (6.975 / 8 votes) # Donkey Kong 64 (6.969 / 36 votes) # SoulCalibur IV (6.969 / 26 votes) # Resident Evil 5 (6.968 / 35 votes) # Super Smash TV (6.966 / 15 votes) # Pilotwings Resort (6.957 / 7 votes) # Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game (6.945 / 20 votes) # Aquaria (6.944 / 9 votes) # X-Men Legends (6.844 / 9 votes) # Fuzion Frenzy (6.941 / 12 votes) # Lost Odyssey (6.914 / 27 votes) # Golden Sun (6.907 / 53 votes) # Dragon Age II (6.875 / 16 votes) # Afro Samurai (6.875 / 4 votes) # Tomb Raider II (6.857 / 7 votes) # Resident Evil 6 (6.856 / 16 votes) # Limbo (6.842 / 14 votes) # Final Fantasy VIII (6.833 / 81 votes) # Grand Theft Auto IV (6.825 / 32 votes) # XIII (6.816 / 12 votes) # ModNation Racers (6.800 / 10 votes) # Wayne Gretzky’s 3D Hockey (6.800 / 5 votes) # Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (6.795 / 21 votes) # Crash Bash (6.792 / 25 votes) # Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (6.787 / 32 votes) # Madden 11 (6.776 / 13 votes) # Sonic Adventure (6.773 / 38 votes) # Assassin's Creed (6.764 / 42 votes) # The Legend of Dragoon (6.761 / 26 votes) # Dante’s Inferno (6.760 / 10 votes) # Guild Wars (6.750 / 10 votes) # Rage (6.750 / 8 votes) # Killzone (6.750 / 2 votes) # Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood (6.750 / 2 votes) # Castlevania: Lords of Shadow (6.744 / 9 votes) # Earthworm Jim (6.740 / 22 votes) # Flower (6.727 / 22 votes) # Zone of the Enders (6.714 / 14 votes) # Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (6.714 / 7 votes) # Sonic R (6.712 / 16 votes) # Pokemon Stadium (6.705 / 35 votes) # Gladius (6.700 / 7 votes) # Burnout 2: Point of Impact (6.700 / 5 votes) # Dr. Mario (6.681 / 22 votes) # Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness (6.681 / 16 votes) # Dissidia: Final Fantasy (6.680 / 20 votes) # Final Fantasy XII (6.677 / 49 votes) # Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (SNES) (6.666 / 6 votes) # Tomb Raider (1996) (6.656 / 16 votes) # Mario Party 4 (6.652 / 23 votes) # Kirby's Dream Land (6.648 / 29 votes) # New Super Mario Bros. (6.644 / 50 votes) # Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (6.636 / 22 votes) # Comix Zone (6.634 / 26 votes) # Call of Duty: Black Ops (6.630 / 13 votes) # Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (6.600 / 34 votes) # Shenmue (6.600 / 5 votes) # Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (6.596 / 29 votes) # Indigo Prophecy / Fahrenheit (6.584 / 13 votes) # Pac-Man (6.577 / 83 votes) # SoulCalibur V (6.566 / 15 votes) # Mortal Kombat II (6.557 / 56 votes) # Centipede (1981) (6.546 / 15 votes) # Galaxian (6.541 / 12 votes) # Thomas Was Alone (6.540 / 20 votes) # Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale (6.540 / 20 votes) # Donkey Kong (1981) (6.533 / 30 votes) # Mario Party (6.522 / 31 votes) # Dragon Warrior (6.520 / 24 votes) # Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (6.515 / 19 votes) # Wave Race 64 (6.500 / 19 votes) # Zero Wing (6.500 / 18 votes) # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (6.496 / 26 votes) # Golden Axe (6.488 / 18 votes) # Hexagon (6.471 / 14 votes) # Yoshi’s Island DS (6.447 / 23 votes) # Final Fantasy X-2 (6.442 / 45 votes) # Defender (6.433 / 9 votes) # Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (6.416 / 24 votes) # Balloon Fight (6.416 / 18 votes) # Tales of Legendia (6.414 / 14 votes) # Frogger (6.406 / 29 votes) # Rampage (6.400 / 10 votes) # UmJammer Lammy (6.400 / 5 votes) # Fable II (6.380 / 10 votes) # Killer is Dead (6.375 / 4 votes) # Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney (6.372 / 40 votes) # Doom 3 (6.357 / 14 votes) # Asteroids (6.354 / 24 votes) # Mario Kart: Super Circuit (6.336 / 33 votes) # Mega Man (6.332 / 46 votes) # Fable (6.329 / 31 votes) # Super Mario Land (6.323 / 43 votes) # Final Fantasy (6.319 / 42 votes) # Sonic Heroes (6.317 / 39 votes) # Star Fox Adventures (6.296 / 26 votes) # Space Channel 5 (6.275 / 8 votes) # Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles (6.269 / 26 votes) # The Lord of the Rings Online (6.262 / 8 votes) # Diablo III (6.255 / 20 votes) # Final Fantasy XI (6.220 / 10 votes) # F-Zero (6.202 / 35 votes) # The Last Story (6.200 / 13 votes) # Double Dragon (NES) (6.188 / 18 votes) # Blue Dragon (6.166 / 9 votes) # I Wanna Be the Guy (6.163 / 22 votes) # Duck Hunt (6.155 / 47 votes) # Mario Party Advance (6.125 / 4 votes) # Epic Mickey (6.116 / 6 votes) # Assassin's Creed III (6.104 / 21 votes) # Brutal Legend (6.100 / 14 votes) # Gone Home (6.092 / 27 votes) # Saints Row (6.083 / 12 votes) # Metroid (6.058 / 34 votes) # Fortune Street (6.055 / 9 votes) # Poker Night at the Inventory (6.035 / 14 votes) # Bejewled (6.017 / 23 votes) # Costume Quest (6.009 / 11 votes) # Deus Ex: Invisible War (6.000 / 7 votes) # Quantum Conundrum (6.000 / 1 vote) # Manhunt (5.975 / 16 votes) # Cruis’n USA (5.973 / 19 votes) # Luminous Arc (5.966 / 15 votes) # Pokemon Colosseum (5.955 / 18 votes) # Wii Sports (5.954 / 85 votes) # Space Invaders (5.930 / 36 votes) # Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (5.923 / 13 votes) # Myst (5.922 / 22 votes) # Kameo: Elements of Power (5.916 / 6 votes) # Driver: San Francisco (5.875 / 4 votes) # Duke Nukem Forever (5.858 / 17 votes) # Grand Theft Auto 2 (5.853 / 13 votes) # Paperboy (5.850 / 38 votes) # Star Wars: The Old Republic (5.833 / 6 votes) # Guilty Gear Isuka (5.833 / 3 votes) # Pilotwings 64 (5.807 / 13 votes) # Lego Island (5.791 / 12 votes) # Angry Birds (5.788 / 50 votes) # Sonic Unleashed (5.778 / 37 votes) # Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (Wii) (5.750 / 2 votes) # Okamiden (5.750 / 2 votes) # Battletoads (5.734 / 29 votes) # Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks (5.644 / 18 votes) # 3D Dot Game Heroes (5.642 / 7 votes) # NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (5.600 / 7 votes) # Glover (5.589 / 19 votes) # Peter Jackson’s King Kong (5.571 / 7 votes) # PaRappa the Rapper (5.561 / 13 votes) # Yoshi's Story (5.552 / 38 votes) # Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! (5.500 / 16 votes) # Yo! Noid (5.500 / 9 votes) # Quest 64 (5.468 / 32 votes) # Rogue Galaxy (5.445 / 22 votes) # Grabbed by the Ghoulies (5.437 / 8 votes) # Kid Icarus (5.418 / 50 votes) # Star Fox Command (5.400 / 14 votes) # Klonoa (Wii) (5.375 / 4 votes) # Spore (2008) (5.346 / 15 votes) # Excitebike (5.341 / 29 votes) # Donkey Konga (5.323 / 17 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (5.304 / 72 votes) # Suikoden IV (5.292 / 14 votes) # Enter the Matrix (5.247 / 21 votes) # Gex (5.214 / 7 votes) # Scribblenauts (5.200 / 57 votes) # Final Fantasy II (5.120 / 34 votes) # Mario Party 7 (5.114 / 7 votes) # And Yet It Moves (5.100 / 12 votes) # Ghosts'n Goblins (5.090 / 11 votes) # Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (5.076 / 26 votes) # Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (5.057 / 7 votes) # Shadow the Hedgehog (5.027 / 33 votes) # Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon (5.025 / 20 votes) # Heavenly Sword (5.000 / 5 votes) # The Matrix: Path of Neo (4.933 / 6 votes) # Street Fighter X Tekken (4.911 / 17 votes) # Final Fantasy Mystic Quest / Mystic Quest Legends (4.909 / 11 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (NES) (4.856 / 37 votes) # Zelda: Wand of Gamelon (4.850 / 6 votes) # Yoshi (4.818 / 11 votes) # Pong (4.695 / 44 votes) # Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (4.629 / 27 votes) # Sonic 3D (4.550 / 20 votes) # Mission: Impossible (N64/PS) (4.550 / 10 votes) # RuneScape (4.542 / 28 votes) # Final Fantasy III (remake) (4.536 / 30 votes) # Castlevania (N64) (4.471 / 14 votes) # Unreal Tournament 3 (4.375 / 4 votes) # Ice Climber (4.352 / 25 votes) # QWOP (4.331 / 41 votes) # South Park: Chef’s Luv Shack (4.312 / 8 votes) # Clu Clu Land (4.312 / 8 votes) # Dead Island (4.230 / 13 votes) # Devil May Cry 2 (4.214 / 27 votes) # Altered Beast (1988) (4.184 / 19 votes) # Red Steel (4.171 / 14 votes) # Sonic and the Black Knight (4.171 / 7 votes) # Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood (4.140 / 15 votes) # Spyro: A Hero's Tail (4.083 / 6 votes) # Metroid: Other M (4.058 / 41 votes) # South Park (4.036 / 19 votes) # Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand (3.833 / 3 votes) # Top Gun (1987) (3.818 / 11 votes) # Conker's Pocket Tales (3.725 / 8 votes) # South Park Rally (3.700 / 5 votes) # Perfect Dark Zero (3.657 / 14 votes) # Dragon’s Lair (original) (3.528 / 7 votes) # Friday the 13th (NES) (3.291 / 12 votes) # Mario is Missing! (3.205 / 20 votes) # The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants (2.900 / 10 votes) # Elf Bowling (2.812 / 16 votes) # Flappy Bird (2.674 / 43 votes) # Hey You, Pikachu! (2.557 / 21 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (2.312 / 24 votes) # FarmVille (2.170 / 54 votes) # Shaq Fu (2.107 / 27 votes) # Lunar: Dragon Song (2.025 / 8 votes) # Candy Crush Saga (1.865 / 26 votes) # Custer’s Revenge (1.400 / 13 votes) # Wii Music (1.327 / 11 votes) # Bible Adventures (1.183 / 6 votes) # Bomberman: Act Zero (1.177 / 9 votes) # Plumbers Don’t Wear Ties (1.118 / 37 votes) # Aquaman: Battle for Atlantis (1.020 / 5 votes) # Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (NES) (0.957 / 7 votes) # The Guy Game (0.900 / 11 votes) # Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing (0.895 / 21 votes) # Superman 64 (0.783 / 31 votes) # E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial (0.657 / 14 votes) # Action 52 (0.592 / 14 votes) # Where’s Waldo (NES) (0.500 / 7 votes) # Bebe’s Kids (0.357 / 7 votes) Games without an official release in North America or Europe and Visual Novels # Mother 3 (9.050 / 38 votes) # Fate/Stay Night (8.444 / 34 votes) # Ever 17: The Out of Infinity (8.205 / 19 votes) # Jump Ultimate Stars (7.791 / 12 votes) # Umineko (7.368 / 19 votes) # Tsukihime (6.646 / 15 votes) Category:Topic Series